


Him & I | Wong Yukhei x Male Reader

by tiscedit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, blb, kpop, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male, mlm, nct - Freeform, nct imagine, nct oneshot, nct scenario, nct x male reader, nct x reader, soft, yukhei - Freeform, yukhei imagine, yukhei oneshot, yukhei scenario, yukhei x male reader, yukhei x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiscedit/pseuds/tiscedit
Summary: [Male Reader] Dared to speak to his crush, Yukhei is met with a surprise that he was not expecting.





	Him & I | Wong Yukhei x Male Reader

Chatter filled the cluttered cafeteria. Friends were talking and laughing among each other, each enjoying the small amount of free time that they had in between classes. Forks twirled around overly sauced noodles, and spoons clattered around the edges of few fruit cups. Each student ate and chatted among their friends happily, all except one.

 

 

  
The brunette sat in between two males, completely ignoring what they were talking about. His attention was locked onto a short, [hair color] haired boy. He loved how the boy's eyes shimmered as he laughed, how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and how he rested his head in the palm of his hand as he listened to his friends talk about the things that they enjoyed. The boy was perfect in the brunette's eyes, not a single flaw to be found.

 

 

  
"You're not going to get anywhere if you continue to just stare at him," A voice piped up, the owner's hand colliding with the brunette's shoulder. "Go talk to him." He loved to see that his friend had finally begun to show his true emotions - even if it was during their only time that they could actually speak freely to one another. 

 

 

  
"It's not that simple." The brunette mumbled, gaze locking onto his friend's. "I wish it were though." He longed to talk to the other male, however, he could not find the courage to actually do so. When attempting to speak freely to someone that he had never spoken to - or forgot that he had ever spoken to them before - he always said some of the dumbest things. He did not want to attempt to create a conversation with the other boy because of that.

 

 

 

"It can be simple if you make it so." The male shook his friend's shoulder, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Just try. As long as you try, then everything should be fine." He knew that his words were just soft-spoken words to the other and that no matter how hard he may try, the brunette would not listen to him, but he felt the need to try.

 

 

 

"It's never simple for me." The brunette turned away from his friend to gaze at his crush once more. He loved to admire the boy. It gave him a sense of softness to his otherwise rough life. Maybe rough wasn't the right way to put it, for his life was particularly well, however, the two words fit quite well with each other. Just like him and [your name]. They were complete opposites, yet if they were to combine together, they would be perfect.

 

 

 

"I thought that before I asked him out," Another male piped up, jerking a thumb to point towards his own boyfriend. "I kept thinking that it was so simple for everyone else, however, once I made an attempt, I realized that it wasn't that hard at all. Just try, and if you fail, then that's completely fine."

 

 

 

The brunette heaved out a sigh. His friends were always persistent when it came to such matters. If he wanted to get them to stop, then he would have to actually do what they told him to. "If I do this, will you guys shut up about it?"

 

 

 

"Absolutely," The second male murmured, mouth full of noodles. He swirled his fork around in the remaining sauce and noodles, ready to devour the last bit of lunch that he had left. "While you go and do that," He paused as he shoved his fork back into his already full mouth. A small slurping noise could be heard as he sucked the fork clean of any remaining sauce. "I'll watch your lunch for you."

 

 

 

"Fine." The brunette pushed his tray towards his friend, knowing fully well that there would be nothing else when he returned. He shook his head as the other male already began to swirl his fork into the untouched noodles. "I'll be back in a bit." He scooted off of the bench before turning away from his friends. He had already begun to feel nervous at the very thought of talking to his crush.

 

 

 

"I can do this," He mumbled. He slowly approached the opposite end of the cafeteria, shoes making small squeaks here and there as they dragged along the tiled ground. "I can do this."

 

 

 

He stopped just a foot away from the table, not wanting to take another step. If he were to take just one more step, then he might just die of fright.

 

 

 

"Yukhei?"

 

 

 

The boy turned towards the speaker, biting his lip hard as he met gazes with them. "[your name]." He waved to the said male, feeling stupid as he did so.

 

 

 

"What brings you over here?" [your name] tilted his head in question. He had never seen the brunette on his side of the cafeteria before - mostly because his friends were on the opposite end, so there was never a reason to leave his own side.

 

 

 

"I needed to talk to you." Yukhei kicked at the tile, the tips of his sneakers making small squeaks as he did so.

 

 

 

"What did you want to talk about?"

 

 

 

"I think you’re mildly decent." The brunette internally cringed at his words. They had just popped out of his mouth without his consent, and he knew for sure that he sounded like a complete idiot for saying such a thing. "Shit. I meant-"

 

 

 

"So, I'm just mildly decent?" A hurt look appeared on the [hair color] haired boy's face. "And here I thought that this would actually be a confession." He chuckled nervously, hand colliding with the back of his head as he ruffled his hair. "That's cool though."

 

 

 

"Confession?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Silly I know. I just couldn't help thinking that it may be one, you know. Especially after the last time we spoke." He shrugged his shoulders, eyes closing whilst doing so.

 

 

 

"Last time? When was this last time?"

 

 

 

"When we did some stupid project way back when. I thought that you kind of liked me then, but apparently not..?" The male sounded unsure of his words. He had no other way to phrase it. The last time they had spoken was one of those cliche moments in a high school film. Student gets paired with student and they both end up liking each other in the end. However, it seems like his thoughts were completely incorrect.

 

 

 

"I don't remember that.." The brunette trailed off, leaving them both in silent thought. Everyone else was completely shut away as they both continued to think about the same thing.

 

 

 

"If I told you that I liked you, would that be okay?" The brunette spoke softly, voice cracking a fraction in the end. He still couldn't remember the said project, but either way, he had a feeling that [your name] liked him back.

 

 

 

"If I told _you_  that I liked _you_ , would that be okay?"

 

 

 

"Of course it would."

 

 

 

"Well, then it's settled. We both like each other and we both have to be completely okay with it." [your name] winked at the other male before turning back to his friends, already beginning to weasel his way back into the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, heart, and subscribe if you enjoyed


End file.
